


分手以后·全文无番外

by tangsuan



Category: all嘉
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	分手以后·全文无番外

《分手以后》  
第一章  
分手以后，别做朋友了。  
王嘉尔依稀记得，林在范那次，嘴巴张了又合，好几次，最后没有说一句挽留的话。  
反而在他的心上插了一把刀。  
灰溜溜地躲开，飞回中国，在父母的荫蔽下当了好长时间的鸵鸟。  
不听不看不想念......  
但是架不住有个天天在你耳边吹枕头风的小坏蛋，每天准时汇报自己前男友的动态。  
森尼哥，我跟你说哦，在范哥有女朋友了哦。  
视频那头，顶着新漂染的金发的大块头男孩子把视频框塞得满满的，表情天真而又八卦。  
不谙世事，不经意，如果他能藏好眼底那期待又小心翼翼的光芒的话。  
王嘉尔在心里叹了口气，岔开了话题，有谦米啊，这次染头发痛不痛啊？  
听到关心的话语，金有谦奶白的皮肤又因为兴奋一点点变粉，奶着声音撒娇，森尼哥，疼，可疼了，头皮刺痛，太阳穴也很胀很疼。  
哥回归的时候别染头发了，真的疼。金有谦顿了顿，认真坚定地补充了一句。  
王嘉尔失笑，他似乎有日子没染过头发了，因为那个人不许，为什么不许，也没说过。  
扒着日子，在LA见了面，刚打了个照面，王嘉尔就借口有推不掉的朋友聚会，匆匆道歉离开。  
林在范冷着张脸什么都没说，主人段宜恩都理解了，他也是客人，凭什么提出意见。  
只是金有谦拎着包一溜烟跟着跑了的事儿令他大为光火，不过是跟段爸爸寒暄的只言片语里，就听见珍荣尖叫道，呀，金有谦你上哪儿去啊？  
一回头，看见大块头的金发男孩儿在出租车的后座冲他们比着V，而那辆出租，是王嘉尔打电话叫来的，他身边那个专注手机的同车人，正是刚刚匆匆告别的王嘉尔。  
你好歹笑一笑，照片要发推特的。珍荣捅了捅身边一直冷脸的林在范，头疼不已。  
分手很好玩是不是？有本事你别后悔啊！  
林在范没有后悔，绝对没有，火速上任了一个新女友，电话短信礼物堪称二十四孝。  
BamBam不怕死地吐槽他，哥你要是也这么对Jackson哥的话，至于被分手吗？  
林在范破天荒没计较，因为小破孩说得一点也不对，他知道Jackson不需要这些。  
而他的女朋友需不需要他不知道，他女朋友需要什么，他也一直不曾探听过。  
我做得无可挑剔了，但是我对你的内心毫无兴趣。  
第二天演唱会，金有谦被林在范训得特别狠，狠到事不关己高高挂起的段宜恩都有点看不下去，上去说了一句，这里是LA，放轻松点嘛，bro！  
没想到金有谦非但不给面子，还瞪着大眼睛来了一句，我早就跟Jackson哥说好了要一起睡的！  
段宜恩耸了耸肩，转身离开，队友之间的事儿他应该管一管，但是三角恋的浑水他可不想沾。  
林在范摸了摸鼻子，扭头看了一眼带着耳机在休息室的角落里补眠的王嘉尔，突然哑口无言，所有的事情一旦与他相关，都格外地难办了。  
我们没法做朋友，可我们还是队友，我想要一视同仁，可是我说不出一句指责你的话。  
不是因为我爱你。  
而是因为尴尬。

第二章  
最终，本就站不住脚的训斥无疾而终，这些年金有谦和他迟到的叛逆期让哥哥们都感叹，如果小孩子能够一直长不大就好了。  
但是又有一句话是这么说的，孩子长大以后会迫不及待地展翅高飞，离开你，但是等病名为青春的诊断书进入晚期，他又会兜兜转转地回到你身边，跟你磨合着度过他人生最后一段肆无忌惮，然后彻底独立，这是你失去他，又永远拥有他的开始。  
金有谦的叛逆显然双标，迫不及待脱离哥哥们掌控的症候在王嘉尔面前从未发作。  
“哥，超疼的。”  
一米八六的大块头男孩儿蹲在王嘉尔的面前，翻着自己的嘴唇给坐在沙发上的人看，挂着泪泡，可怜兮兮，又十分努力。  
“呼呼？”  
王嘉尔斜着眼睛看他，这句话说出来也不知道在挑战谁的极限。  
金有谦愣了愣，不知道该怎么回话，奶白的耳朵又开始飞红，脸上因为浓浓的舞台妆只是看起来有些泛粉。  
当然是想要呼呼的，恨不得他哥拿着舌头舔一舔呢，但是如果答应了，自己一直以来的动机不就暴露了吗？  
瞎艹什么清纯好弟弟人设，这下子真是悔到肠子青了。  
“不，不要了，森尼哥。”  
煞有介事地害羞，眼神到处乱晃，偶然一撇，却看见了林在范坐在不远处，睁大着平时都眯成缝的眼睛瞪着这边，仿佛大有自己说一句是马上就冲上来的架势。  
王嘉尔没有理会金有谦的欲拒还迎，那颗口腔溃疡的脓包有够大的，上面一个白点，还有微微溃烂的创面，喝水都疼。  
心疼得皱了皱眉，捧着金有谦精致的脸，在他额头上啵了一下，把人带到沙发上搂在怀里安慰。  
林在范突然站了起来，喊了一声:“准备准备！上台了！有谦啊！你先去！有solo舞蹈！”  
王嘉尔黯了黯眼神，拍拍想无视林队长继续赖一会儿的金有谦，安抚道:“去吧，等演唱会结束了，哥带你去玩，咱们多待一天。”  
金有谦得到了保证，精神抖擞地跳起来，往外走，走之前还不忘偷亲他哥脸颊一次，美名其曰lucky kiss.  
王嘉尔有些头疼地望着镜子里自己完好的妆容上被金有谦印上的淡淡的口红印。  
虽然被他吃东西吃掉不少，但是依旧印出了淡粉色。  
林在范顶了顶腮，盯着王嘉尔的后脑勺发呆。  
准备准备上台？呵，什么时候开始standby，王嘉尔不记得确切的时间，但是绝对不是现在。  
王嘉尔清楚，林在范清楚。金有谦更清楚。  
分手以后的人啊，你不能让他们吵架的，吵了以后误会就会解开，不满就会和解，本来隔阂了的想法就会交融，然后又会重新相爱。  
金有谦慢慢地竖起食指，在唇边比了个静默的手势，黑黢黢的升降台里没人看得见，他嘴边扬起的笑容。

第三章  
谁也没有叫我爱上他，谁也没法教我忘掉他。  
金有谦自然没能如愿跟他哥在LA多赖一天，也不知道刚开完演唱会哪里来的培训课程，金有谦在返程飞机上快把林在范的后脑勺盯出了一个洞。  
林在范带着眼罩，塞着耳机，也不知道是否正如他表面那样好眠。  
我现在离开了地表大约三万英尺，我一低头，就是世界上最浩瀚的汪洋，而我的心事，却更飘渺，摸不到边际。  
做些无谓的事，去阻挠，去平白遭到怨恨，这都不能刺痛我分毫。  
然而王嘉尔却是依依不舍地送金有谦到他面前，给了他一个时间颇长的拥抱。  
“哥会想你的。”他说。  
金有谦努力点头，缩在王嘉尔的肩头蹭了又蹭，亲昵到林在范红了眼的地步。  
曾几何时，王嘉尔也这么蹭着他的颈窝，一遍遍撒着娇，一遍遍问没有意义的问题。  
自己那时候不厌其烦地一遍遍哄，无奈宠溺地笑了又笑。爱上一个人，他就是全世界最可爱的小孩，怎么都不够宠。  
王嘉尔被金有谦的肩头遮住了半张脸，看不见嘴角的小括弧是否张扬。  
但是眼角弯弯的，不知道被什么逗笑。  
手掌不停地在金有谦的背上抚摸着，安慰他即将涌上来的离别相思苦。  
那么谁来慰藉我的呢？  
林在范有些烦躁地扯开眼罩，企图把那一幕赶出脑海，突如其来的光亮带来片刻失神，不小心摸到了眼角的湿润。  
真是过分了，明明不见面的时候，我就不会这么脆弱的。  
见面时候，我也没有很雀跃，但是再度分开，我却像是欠了高利贷。  
要把这段时间滚雪球般暴涨的忧伤与思念一点点偿还。  
给你，给我自己。  
王嘉尔在LA演唱会上的表现很棒，下台fan service的时候，林在范远远地看着，话筒在手上捏了又捏，看着涌动的粉丝，好想冲过去，把他护在怀里，生怕他被某个冲动的因为他昏了头的追随者误伤。  
他很胆小的，先是很勇敢很有担当地处世，然而受了伤害，都会默默舔伤口，然后留下极大的阴影。  
久久不能愈合。  
还好，只是一个拥抱。  
舞台是林在范最热爱的所有，通常他是与王嘉尔一起站在上面，第一次这么静静地看着他在台下闹。  
把一个看客放在了聚光灯下，顿时手足无措，感觉自己所有的心情都无所遁形。  
“哥，睡会儿吧，还有好久呢。”邻座的朴珍荣突然合上书，悠悠地说了一句。  
林在范回过神来，捏了捏鼻根，触手之处皆是冰凉，他说：“啊，好。”  
“你还有五个小时可以去梦，去缅怀。然后下飞机以后当作什么都没有发生过，去笑去快乐。”朴珍荣的神色淡淡的，语气也一反常态地冷淡。没有情绪。  
“为什么是缅怀？”“因为Jackson不会在同一个地方摔倒两次。”  
朴珍荣自顾自地带上了眼罩，塞进耳机之前又补了一句：  
“他很怕疼，很。”

第四章  
首尔的繁华在华灯初上尽显，传说中恋人会在街角相遇亦或是离分。  
王嘉尔再想想与林在范的分手过程，都未免觉得可笑。  
林在范控制欲很强，林在范的占有欲爆棚，这是王嘉尔早就知道的事。但是林在范跟他说，我相信你。  
认真的眼神，宽厚的肩膀，还有压得很低又十分慎重的声音，林在范做出了这辈子关于他人的第一个许诺。  
然而，王嘉尔时刻都在试探他的底线：  
行程很忙，所以很久才回一次消息，经常还是敷衍的表情包，又萌又可爱，又让人觉得心口发堵。林在范每次企图发火，但是当亲眼见到他累到连话都说不出的样子，又只能心疼地抱着他，让他能在车里睡个好觉。  
全世界都在王Jackson合影也没关系，林在范朋友也很多的。  
林在范不过看他毫无芥蒂与人亲昵的时候有些过分眼热，每次企图计较，却被他一个吻，跟一句软软的示弱勾了魂。  
聚少离多的恋人每一分一秒都恨不得口舌交缠，水乳交融，哪里有空去吃味吵架。  
偶然有个机会单独去吃顿饭，王嘉尔的手机就没有停止过震动。  
王嘉尔吐着舌头讨好地笑了笑，把手机揣到兜里，然后奶着声音搞怪撒娇:“在范哥，笑一笑嘛，是森尼不好看还是饭不好吃？”  
眉眼精绝，古灵精怪，林在范从来都只为他热烫的心脏猛的痛了一下。  
当你发现你太在乎太喜欢一个人的时候，是不幸福的，林在范不可抑制地去一遍遍幻想，失去他以后自己会是如何狼狈，收不了场。  
这家部队锅味道很差劲，两个食客也都心不在焉。  
林在范坚持要结账，王嘉尔拗不过他，知道他有些固执，有些大男子主义。  
在外套口袋里的手机突然铃声大作，王嘉尔自己吓了一跳，然后掀开帘子，先一步出去接电话。  
林在范黯了黯眼神，依旧慢条斯理地签单，还有饭店老板娘非要他留下的签名。  
初春的首尔还很冷，爱耍酷的香港男孩子总爱穿那件酷似晨练大爷的外套，露着脚踝，跺着脚，嘴里夸张地说着林在范听不懂的话。  
那份自然与放松的劲头，以及兴致勃勃，让林在范彻底寒了心。  
王嘉尔见林在范走了出来，匆匆挂了电话，三步并两步地小跑过来，钻进他敞开的大衣里，在他的胸膛深深吸了一口气，淡淡的属于林在范的体味，安心又觉得温暖。  
但是，林在范却拉开了王嘉尔环住他腰的手，轻轻用力。  
王嘉尔就又站在了首尔的春寒料峭里。王嘉尔又站在了孤零零的晚风里。王嘉尔又站在了从不为谁停留的人潮涌动里。  
“我们分手吧。”他说。  
王嘉尔满眼的不可置信，连挽留都没能张开口。  
林在范似乎还有什么要讲，眼睛垂着，连眼皮那两颗并列的痣都很哀伤的样子，嘴巴张了又合。  
王嘉尔期望他说句，开玩笑的，说句后悔什么的。  
“分手以后，也别做朋友了。”  
林在范的背影很高大，也很冷漠，走起路来都带风的样子让人不敢靠近。  
他走的时候，天上落下了这个春天的第一片樱花，我知道，我也该离开了。  
不然，我怕我会忍不住，至于忍不住什么我也不知道，还没有经历过这样大的失落跟悲伤，我不知道我会失态到什么模样。  
成年人的分手，大多不纠缠，我们都懂得的，如果不是实在有了无法逾越的鸿沟，谁会轻易提出那两个字。  
王嘉尔道理都懂，精神上表示理解，却在那个唱《Never ever》回归的春天大病了一场。  
Never ever到底是什么含义，是永远还是曾经，林在范与王嘉尔又算是什么，如果我懂了是不是就不会再痛。  
林在范与王嘉尔分手了，金有谦是最后一个知道消息的，哥哥们都很有默契地瞒着他，但是，总有一天他会知道，而且这永远都不会晚。  
看着我爱的人去爱另一个人，亦或是被爱，这种日子每天等同于凌迟，雪上加霜的是他爱的人也是我尊敬的人，我视若亲兄长的存在。  
金有谦在觉得自己坚忍得快要崩溃之前，这个重磅的消息又让他重新燃起了希望，肆无忌惮地渴望。  
故事兜兜转转，是不是也轮到我，做一次主角。

第五章  
JJP时隔了许久回归，林在范的压力很大，偶尔还会掉入走音的怪圈，把自己折磨疯掉。这内心不知道哪里来的焦灼毛躁感，林在范总是不自主地去看手机，去看门口。  
是在等谁的消息。女朋友吗？  
她今天已经发了三条短信，林在范甚至没有点开看一眼。不知道说什么，与其什么都不说。  
刚回归时候的兴奋感已经逐渐消退，现在所有的只有想抓住什么却抓不住的挫败。  
林在范像是病了，从LA回来以后就这样了。  
时而玩抓石子都要疯过头，时而放空，被镜头记录下来的更多是开怀大笑，特别用力。  
王嘉尔也曾经在JJP日记出镜露了脸，在飞机上对着镜头耍宝，朴珍荣笑得前仰后合，镜头没拍到的是斜对着的林在范，几近痴迷的眼神，还有狠狠掐进手心里的指甲。  
林在范从LA回来以后，给王嘉尔发过一条信息，删删减减，最后就一句话。  
“Jackson，最起码来一场吧，JJP的舞台。”有如石沉大海，没有回音。  
也许LA信号不好，也许王嘉尔飞来飞去，通讯公司忙昏了头，漏掉这条没发过去。  
也许太多人给他发短信了，所以他还没看见我这条。  
也许，我的名字静静躺在黑名单里，和许多伤害了他的人为邻。  
像个等待判刑的犯了重罪的囚徒，明知道没有生的希望，还是要去期待。  
直到有一天，那扇门被一个人推开，听见有人喊了声Jackson，林在范有些不敢相信地抓住了身边人的手，问了一句，他来了？  
来了，带着甜甜的笑容，还有段宜恩，跟摄影师，林在范低下了脑袋，脸色有些难看，却还要扬起头，四人搭着肩膀合影一张，笑得有些牵强。  
王Jackson走到哪里都是宠儿，惹人喜欢，明明是林在范的伴舞，却围着他喊哥哥。  
林在范看着他的明亮的神情，逐渐红了眼，想起不久之前，王嘉尔在镜头前硬要跟他撒娇脸贴脸拍照。林在范当时心脏都快跳出来了，眼神抑制不住地飘向他格外动人的puppy眼。  
王嘉尔有一种眼神，成员知道，粉丝知道，林在范更知道。  
眼睛瞪得大大的，单纯无辜，像只真puppy。他们每次做/爱时，王嘉尔被cao干到失神时，眼神都无比的类似，然后林在范就会彻底失去理智。  
尽管分手了，还是忍不住被诱惑，就像听见人鱼歌声迷失的水手。明知道不应该，但是放纵自己去追逐根本不存在的美好。  
“有谦呐，嗯，哥一会儿就回去了，在电视台呢……”  
王嘉尔进来不过几分钟，金有谦的电话就来了，王嘉尔毫不犹豫地接起电话走了出去。  
林在范很少有觉得委屈的时候，但是此刻他却因为这种卑弱的情绪想掉眼泪。  
为什么别人想你的时候都能联系上，而我只能看着新闻通稿里的你去想象？  
王嘉尔缩在楼梯间跟小孩儿煲着电话粥，手指头摸到了裤子口袋里的烟盒，想了想，还是没有掏出来。  
“不行啊，你来我家我肯定又没法好好休息了。”  
“可是哥，你又不回宿舍，我都见不到你，你今天去电视台你都是跟Mark哥一起去的，都没带我。”从LA回来以后金有谦的怨气一直积压着，因为一直没机会独处而隐隐有爆发的趋势。  
王嘉尔苦笑，要是你来了，我连蹲在楼梯间缓缓神的机会都没了。“那你答应我，不准说出去。”  
“不准说出去什么？”林在范像只猫一样悄无声息地出现，王嘉尔惊了一下，但是没有过于活泼的反应。  
“在范哥，这是私人通话。”  
“为什么来？”林在范觉得嘴唇有些干，说出这句话以后舔了又舔，门牙在上面磕出一点浅浅的印子。  
“珍荣是我最好的亲故啊。”

“那我呢？”  
王嘉尔像是听到了本世纪最大的笑话，表情有些发狠，扯了扯嘴角，甚至有些猖狂地走到林在范跟前。  
“你最值得庆幸的是就是，你现在在我心里什么都不是。”他说。  
我不喜欢你了。也不讨厌你。  
没有爱，自然，也就没有了恨。

第六章  
世界上有一万种最伤心，但是没有哪一种比得上言不由衷。  
金有谦尽心尽力地演着任性的弟弟，乖巧的弟弟，大眼睛的喜欢藏都藏不住了，每次怀里抱着王嘉尔的时候都忍不住颤抖。  
太难了。  
你就近在咫尺，就在我的怀里，我却不敢告诉你，我曾经因为你，整夜整夜不睡觉，半夜跑到汉江边上吹风，眼泪多得可怕。  
谁也不知道金有谦的青春期是怎么过来的，漫长的练习生涯，没有止境的单恋。  
终于有一天，我站在舞台上，让千百双手为我挥舞，一回头，你就在我身后，眼睛弯弯地望着我。  
那一刻，我突然有了信仰。  
感谢神，让你转头，终于看向了我，感谢你，分给我半寸的目光。  
我那些卑弱的过去就让它过去吧，我希望你所知道的我爱你，从来都只有美好。  
金有谦把怀里的人搂得更紧了些，一滴眼泪圆润地落在了王嘉尔的发顶，轻颤颤地立在王嘉尔的一根发丝上。  
现在是休息时间，林在范在练习室里来回走，不经意地瞄了他们好多眼，也想找个地方坐下来，但是就是心里有什么东西在挠，整个人都很焦躁。  
“Jackson受了很多恶评呢。”朴珍荣是这么告诉他的，林在范不怎么看直播，Jackson的他也没怎么看过，但是那天的视频他来来回回看了很久。  
明明是很美很复杂的语言，却被用来直白伤害，伤害一个这么善良优秀的人。  
“所以，是在范哥，提议要做的吗？”金有谦在荣宰拍摄间隙，抓住朴珍荣偷偷问了一句。  
TO Jackson.  
From Got7.  
金有谦直勾勾地盯着不远处，不停在用纸巾印掉眼泪的林在范。  
轮到林在范的顺序时，他突然面对镜头惊惶了起来，眼神也像个素人一样闪躲不安。  
Jackson明明说了那样的话，我这到底算什么呢？他应该最不需要的就是我的鼓励了吧。  
对你来说，Jackson是……  
林在范张了张嘴，有些失神。  
“珍贵的成员……”不是的，是我最爱的人……  
此言一出，连BamBam都放下手机扭头看向他。  
搞砸了吗？林在范垂了垂眼，不是的，这样才是对的。我于你，从此只是我一个人的事。

金有谦跟王嘉尔有个秘密，就是林在范那天想知道的，不能告诉他的那个什么。  
金有谦跟王嘉尔睡了，没有确立恋爱关系，但是却暧昧到底。  
就是在LA，王嘉尔的酒店房间里。  
金有谦很清白，王嘉尔一手导演了一场了无痕。但是金有谦却纠缠上了，食髓知味，这个道理，两人都懂的，彼此都有点放不开。  
一个孤独至深，需要被爱。另一个，爱人至深，需要证明存在。

第七章  
“嗯，知道了，我会准时到的。”  
林在范在楼梯间里压着声音讲电话，公司全都在为他们的回归紧锣密鼓着，他从练习中跑出来接电话已经让他的愧疚泛滥了。  
女朋友说，我父母想见见你，想看看我在与什么样的人交往着。  
林在范本来是要回绝的，但是女朋友说，在范啊，我父母，可能接受不了艺人呢。  
也不知道是出于对自己的职业的负心，还是想干脆被对方父母拆散，顺理成章分手。反正林在范答应了。  
男女关系里很重要的一步，见父母。  
王嘉尔隔着一扇门，手里紧紧攥着烟盒，回音过于嘹亮的楼梯间把两人的对话都放大了，一字不漏全部灌进了他的耳朵。  
王嘉尔记得自己邀请过好几次，在范哥，跟我回香港吧，我想把你正式以男朋友的身份介绍给我妈妈。  
林在范都找了各种理由拒绝了。  
最后，金有谦黏糊糊地跟着他回去了。  
王嘉尔跟妈妈的关系亲密，什么事都会事无巨细地跟妈妈讲，连段宜恩有时候都吐槽，Jackson你是不是讲太多了，有些事情根本不可以给妈妈知道。  
王嘉尔不信，他觉得，妈妈是世界上他最亲近的朋友，没有什么应该隐瞒的。除了刚刚背井离乡来韩国时候，那段堪称非人的苦日子，他不敢说，因为怕爸妈心疼，逼他回去。  
与林在范的恋情显然在可告知的范围内，王嘉尔的妈妈听说了他们的关系以后，只是沉默了一会儿，然后就温和地告诉他：“无论是男孩，还是女孩，都介绍给我认识吧，嘉嘉，我想知道你在和什么样的人交往。”  
那个女孩子也这么说。  
天下的父母，在担忧子女的心情上，都差不多，不同的是，林在范这次答应了，没有推脱。  
王嘉尔把烟盒扔进垃圾桶，本来就不怎么抽，也是时候戒了，转身大步流星地走回了练习室。  
“谦呐，搬去跟我住吧。”王嘉尔走到镜子前面，俯视着因为过度练习累瘫在的金有谦，看着他脸上的汗珠，跟皱着的眉头，还有努力冲他扬起的笑脸，突然冒出了这么一句。  
时机未免有点太可疑，林在范正好一脚踏进练习室的大门。  
BamBam左右环顾了一下，开始盘算等会儿真打起来，拉谁不会被打。  
金有谦显然也注意到了林在范的出现，只是有些脱力地笑了笑，眼睛湿润润的，深深地回望王嘉尔，他说：“森尼哥想怎么样那就怎么样好了，有谦没关系的。”  
林在范也没如所有人想象中的那样，大发雷霆，或者借着队长的名头假公济私，他只是淡淡说了一句：“低调点，别让狗仔或者粉丝发现。”  
金有谦看着王嘉尔的表情一寸寸僵硬起来，又扬起不明意味的笑容，满足地闭上了双眼，小憩一会儿。  
金有谦是王嘉尔在出道以后第一个带回家过夜的队员，只带了他一个。金有谦总是在镜头前面鼓吹这点，惹来其他人的羡慕嫉妒。  
只有金有谦知道到底为什么。林在范都不知道。  
如果王嘉尔一个人回家，那么势必会被他妈妈刨根问底，为什么林在范不愿意来。  
如果金有谦也去了，那么王嘉尔妈妈定会顾忌有客人在，不敢过分追问，等到他们回韩国了，这事儿也就过了追究的时效了，最后铁定会不了了之。  
金有谦不过是一直黏着问他哥，能不能跟他回家玩，谁知道他就真答应了。  
而且二十四小时黏在一起，连睡觉都是一张床，生怕被他妈妈逮到机会追问什么。  
再端庄优雅的女人在作为一个慈母的时候，总是格外纠缠不休的。  
王嘉尔那宿几乎整夜没睡，倒不是跟金有谦睡一张床，觉得负担什么的，他们以前还一起洗澡呢，也没什么。  
他每隔两分钟就要看看手机里有没有来短信。  
翻来覆去，也没等到那个人的求和，亦或是大发雷霆，醋意横生什么的。  
林在范冷战的时候像座千年的雪山，也许是摩羯座的个性使然。  
反正他没输过。  
也没矫情地在王嘉尔试探他的时候拒绝，就像什么都没发生过一样。  
让人像一拳头打在棉花上一样，又气又无力。  
但是林在范真的没有情绪吗？  
众所周知，他骄傲而且记仇，学生时代拒绝他告白的女孩子，他记到今天，而且再也没有跟人说过话。  
王嘉尔带了金有谦回家，一直是他心中的刺。  
亦或是他的这种个性，或是希望刺激他一下的这种行为，都让林在范觉得受到了羞辱。  
我爱你，像个巨人屹立，像座雪山积年，你可以一刀捅进我的心口，你可以放把火将我融化。  
但是，你不能，让别人进入我们的花园，你更不能，在积年的雪山上喊别人的名字。  
巨人会生气，屠杀花园里所有的生灵。  
雪山会暴怒，会用雪崩席卷你我与他。

第八章  
“森尼哥，去趟便利店吧。”练习结束以后，金有谦换了件干的汗衫，握着手机，有些颓废地靠在练习室那张又窄又长的沙发上，突然出声。  
王嘉尔正在收拾东西，运动鞋，换下来的脏衣服，还有一些乱七八糟的耳机线什么的。  
他一直都是个富有而有些凌乱任性的人。  
金有谦一直都知道，林在范也清楚，并且都与他截然不同。尤其是林在范，整个一个整理癖。  
金有谦则是过得细致，纵然家境也好，纵然现在挣了很多钱，依旧如此，无论是出道以后那只破洞也觉得无所谓的袜子，还是现在一件汗衫也反复穿。  
不是节省，只是没那么在乎这方面的享受。  
还有，有些东西，爱惜的，会一直想要用下去，只要功能依旧，都不去换掉它。  
这样的人，我们一般这么称赞他，专一。对梦想，对爱情，近乎病态的执念。  
但是，他成功了不是吗？发歌跳舞开演唱会，转身以后，能够光明正大搂住他十六岁时为之悸动的那个人。而那个人，如今与他最亲密。  
现在他们肩并肩，在公司旁边的便利店里，脑袋凑在一起挑冰激凌。

“到小区楼下再买多好？”王嘉尔一边嘟囔，一边认真挑选自己想吃的，金有谦突然说，要买很多只冰激凌回去，像他们以前那样，冰到牙都疼的地步。  
以前，他们只有卡里进账的时候才会这么奢侈一把，不像现在，买冰激凌都不去看价目牌。它贵也好，便宜也罢，不会影响它在我心里的价值，它只是食物，它只需要唯一的优势，好吃。  
金有谦抓了好几根冰棒，很廉价的香精糖水的那种，每个味道都抓了一根，像个小孩一样絮絮叨叨：“小区楼下的没有这里的味道全，奶油的桶装冰激凌化掉一次再冻起来吃最棒了。”  
就像，爱情，摧毁过一次后，才会真的开始刻骨铭心。  
“这种糖水冰棒，等会儿就路上吃掉啦。”  
王嘉尔看他抓得未免太多，忍不住去阻止:“太多了啊，吃不完的，你不是不爱浪费吗？”  
“不会浪费的，这种冰棒我很喜欢的，要一次性吃够了，才不会去想。”金有谦垂着眼睛，抓着冰棒的手有些发白。  
“你上次也这么说，没过几天，又来买了。”王嘉尔扭头去看架子上的薯片什么的，心里盘算今晚有空，要不要难得看部电影什么的。  
“至少会有几天不去想啊，就像杜冷丁啊，虽然临时，但是很管用。”金有谦从背后拥住王嘉尔，高出一些的，也宽厚一些的大男孩把脑袋搁在他肩上，话语轻飘飘的。  
“我不就是哥的杜冷丁吗？哥痛了才来找我的，为什么不细水长流呢，就像吃冰棒，每天一根，也不会伤了胃口，也不会忧愁。”  
王嘉尔的脸色有些灰败，不知如何是好，金有谦又像是在揭穿他，又像是在安慰示好。  
“嘘，哥，别动，他进来了。”金有谦的脑袋在王嘉尔的肩头又蹭了蹭，便利店门口的叮咚声，跟有些粗暴的推门声几乎同时响起。  
也许是一分钟，也许是五分钟。那个人来了又走，还有结账时跟收银员的只言片语。  
没有过来打招呼，金有谦一直把王嘉尔围困在怀里，像是在咬耳朵，像是在调情。  
王嘉尔的脸通红的，仿佛他选的不是零食，而且什么口味的套套。  
林在范的反应真奇怪啊，他应该若无其事地去打个招呼的，哪有同组合的人见了面假装没看见对方的，朴珍荣躺在保姆车里翘着脚，回忆刚刚在便利店里的一幕。  
他是跟林在范一起进去的，一起出来，显然没有人注意到他。  
而那两个在便利店黏糊成连体婴的人就坐在后座，嗲里嗲气地分食几根糖水冰棒。  
段宜恩没眼力见地上去凑热闹，好像王嘉尔的在意对他来说很重要，但又不是那种重要，总之是要证明一点存在感的，朴珍荣自己何尝不是呢。但是他最近脾胃欠佳，不吃冰的。  
林在范坐在副驾驶上，闭目养神，自觉地塞着耳机，而不是妄想他的队友能够安静一点。  
崔荣宰跟BamBam也是围着哥哥弟弟们，闹个不停，不停地有新的梗，新的笑点。  
快乐每天都在循环往复，又在更新换代。我们不是当初的我们，我们还是当初的我们。  
无论岁月赋予我们怎样的智慧与成长，我们之间早就形成了独特的磁场。  
当我身在其中，我就是那个我。  
一如既往。

第九章  
林在范又分手了，女朋友的父母很不满意他。说来可笑，迷倒了万千少女的鸟圈梦想林在范怎么也搞不定未来丈母娘。  
四十大几的女人化着矜持的妆容，挂着得体的微笑，为了招待他，做了许多拿手好菜。举止温柔，言语间也没什么不礼貌的试探，偶尔横一眼喝点酒就开始胡言乱语的丈夫。  
林在范有点眼热，热腾腾的大酱汤水汽氤氲了他的眼，女朋友坐在身边，看得不够真切。似乎又看见那双调皮眨着大眼睛，还有飞扬的一双英气的眉，在父母面前更是格外乖巧爱撒娇的他，林在范抱着平板不知回味了多少次。  
如果这是在Jackson家里，对面是他温柔的妈妈，桌上摆着香港人爱吃的汤汤水水，林在范也许会有点拘谨地跟王嘉尔搞体育的爸爸喝两盅。  
中国的酒很烈，人情味很暖。  
Jackson一定会开心得合不拢嘴，可爱的小括弧一直扬着，甚至会忘形，当着父母的面就来拱他的肩膀或者胸膛，闹到一屋子笑声不绝于耳。  
林在范想，大概什么都晚了吧，迟来的领悟跟陡然剧烈的渴望，当初因为什么迟疑躲避都不紧要，反正他已经出局了。  
“在范xi——”对面女朋友的妈妈轻轻蹙起了眉头，叫了好几声也不见他有什么反应，眼眶红红的，盯着大酱汤发呆，看起来空空的，很悲伤。  
汤都冷了，水汽也没了，就像卖火柴的小女孩燃尽了最后一把火柴，再也看不见她心里渴望的美好。  
女朋友是这么转述她母亲对她的劝诫的:那孩子心里有个人，藏得很深，爱得彻骨，那个人如今幸福，他才能放下一切独自舔伤口，做了自以为对的选择，但是一旦那个人需要，他都会抛下所有回到那个人的身边。  
女朋友问林在范，那个人是谁？  
林在范笑了笑，只有三分的真心，是有那么个人，但是你母亲说错了，我不会回到他身边的，你跟我在一起，我不会抛下你的。  
女朋友愣了一下，问，那你会爱我吗？  
林在范说，会。  
那你会忘掉他（她）吗？  
林在范摇了摇头，有些痞气地说了一句，这位小姐，不要太贪心了。  
然后被泼了一杯温热的柠檬水，甩了一巴掌，狼狈地一个人坐在靠窗的位置，看来往的行人神色匆匆，首尔什么时候才能落下一场雪？  
可是现在还是夏天的尾巴，还有一场秋老虎等着肆虐，怕热怕睡不安稳的年轻人。  
金有谦热热闹闹地挤进了王嘉尔与别人合租的房子，没羞没躁地偷偷开始与他的森尼哥同居。  
那个跟他们合租的哥哥不怎么回家，基本上就是金有谦跟王嘉尔两人独处，从沙发到阳台，从厨房到卫生间，基本上只要一句话说得有点歧义，都会导致一场一发不可收拾的性/爱。  
“森尼哥，我总觉得你把我当人形/按/摩/棒。”金有谦顶着金脑袋钻在王嘉尔颈窝里撒娇，他们还有好久才上台，坏心眼地用牙磕着王嘉尔的耳窝说出这句带着湿气的荤话。  
周围不光是队友们都在，还有工作人员，跟天天yy他们关系的cody姐姐们。  
王嘉尔的脸跟耳朵都腾地爆红，金有谦自己也没好到哪儿去，耳朵粉粉的，让人想啃一口。  
崔荣宰又在一边飘来飘去嗯嗯啊啊地开嗓，段宜恩叉着腿瘪着嘴看他俩都快长在了一起，自从这两个人半公开以后，他连Jackson的边都摸不到了。  
金有谦就是个黏人精，一刻也不让王嘉尔闲下来。  
朴珍荣翘着脚瞟了这边一眼，突然用手里那本厚厚的书砸了林在范一下。  
“我觉得这本书你该看一看。”  
林在范摘下耳机，也没生气，抓起那本书，上面赫然几个大字《了不起的盖兹比》。  
“我看过电影。”  
“那你白看了。”  
“你想说什么？”  
“黛西其实不再期待爱情，人生于她只有刺激可享，你以为他快乐，其实他在哀伤。”  
朴珍荣总是说些很费解的话。  
林在范隔着许多人，静静注视着王嘉尔，笑得好用力，像个肌肤饥渴症患者一样跟金有谦紧贴。  
却孤独得让他想去拥抱。  
像以前做过的很多次那样，把他表情丰富的小脸按在自己的怀里，搂得紧紧的，听他眉飞色舞地故意栽赃陷害弟弟们做了什么坏事。  
但是当他真要去收拾熊孩子们的时候，王嘉尔又会急着拦住他，拼命转移他的注意。  
被宠爱的小坏蛋，像个天使一样照耀了我人生最为灰暗的几年。我终于让千百双手在我面前为我挥舞，一直陪在我身边鼓励我安抚我的你，却被我弄不见。  
对不起，我爱你，对不起。  
我爱你。

第十章  
王嘉尔不对劲，很不对劲，时常走神，像个纸片人一样在风中摇摇欲坠，明明拍摄mv等回归的视频时还被拍下了圆润的小肚腩，连关节处都是莹白红润。  
但是一眨眼，眼里都空了。  
那份不安感紧紧地揪住了林在范的心，金有谦像个手足无措的孩子在他身边拱来拱去。  
金有谦知道王嘉尔为什么忧心忡忡，知道他为什么不安，却只能像只大型犬一样，去舔舔他的手心，去满足他刻意发泄的纵欲。  
有时候，王嘉尔弄痛了金有谦，更是弄痛了他自己，然后就抱着膝盖坐在地板上哭。  
金有谦蹲在他面前，一个个吻从发顶落下，眼泪印在被王嘉尔刚刚咬破的嘴唇上，刺痛非常，金有谦捂紧的却是自己的心口。  
“哥，拜托了，不要这么，这么折磨自己了，有谦痛，痛得要死了。”  
两个人赤条条的，欲望都还没有平息，夏天连个尾巴都没留给人去抓。  
夜凉如水，我吻过你最热烫的泪，我却不敢去碰你的大厦将倾。  
林在范也是一个无意间，撞见，王嘉尔躲电视台的楼梯间，用陌生又熟悉的语言在低声又急眼地跟千里之外的家人说着什么。  
粤语夹杂了英文，还有一两句上海话，林在范都听不懂，他从来不是个合格的恋人。  
他一直近乎执念地让王嘉尔学好韩语，喜欢听他用自己的母语，跟自己撒娇，诉说爱意，自己说起中文来，却贫乏地只有一句，我爱你。  
可是人生远比爱有更多值得倾诉的事，比如爱人为了什么痛苦。  
林在范看王嘉尔坐在楼梯间，一根接着一根烟哆哆嗦嗦地抽完，不停地抖腿，焦躁到了极点。  
王嘉尔隔着他自己都觉得呛人的烟雾缭绕看着林在范，这次回归，林在范突然像是一块璞玉突然被估了价准备拍卖，像是春天的蓓蕾初绽，托出了一个新生的欣欣向荣，前程无限。  
那副眉眼依旧冷漠，两颗痣也寒心，不苟言笑的样子还是那么吓人，高大，挺拔，散发着惊人的热量。  
上一次，想去拥抱他，是一个初春的春寒料峭。  
这一次，想去拥抱他，是预见了一个严酷的冬。  
“抱抱我吗？”  
声音本就沙哑，又因为尼古丁跟眼泪更加胶着，几个音节支离破碎。  
林在范定定地望着他许久，王嘉尔也定定地回望。  
那时，我们年少，你倔得像头驴，我也不知天高地厚，第一次接吻，都较劲着啃破了对方的嘴。  
骄矜又朝气蓬勃，我们的身体里，都是使不完的力气，如今，我走向你，都颤颤巍巍。  
“不抱抱我吗？”  
林在范略微低头，伸手抚上了眼前的人的脸，从眉眼到嘴，有些用力地刮去他眼角的眼泪。  
其实楼梯间昏暗，看不清他到底哭了没，但是触手的冰凉告诉了林在范答案。  
“会是一个解不开的死循环的，你会更痛苦的。”  
林在范的声音向来清亮，哽咽的时候也不过沙沙，好听得过分，气息轻轻扫过王嘉尔的眼睫，他也没有很勇敢。  
“你害怕吗？”  
林在范点了点头，却慢慢抓起了王嘉尔的手，上面萦绕着不算淡的香烟味，把他的手放在自己唇边，印下一个轻吻。  
“这双手，应该是用来作词作曲的，不是用来夹香烟。”  
又低头在他眼角落下一个吻。  
“这双眼睛，是用来看这个世界的，不是用来流泪。”  
最后的吻落在了因为干裂有些粗糙的唇上。  
“这张嘴，是用来，唱歌，给人带来快乐的，不是用来吸烟。”  
两根纤长的手指抚上王嘉尔的左胸口，年轻的心脏有力地跳动着，人是奇怪的动物，精神极度疲惫，痛不欲生，身体却井然有序，生机勃勃。  
“这颗心，可以痛，可以空，可以任性，可以绝望，可以，去爱。”  
抬眼，望进王嘉尔在昏暮中依旧亮晶晶的眸子里。  
“因为，以后，我都会陪着你。”  
分手以后·终章  
金有谦觉得自己像是个笑话，明明心里渴望的是给王嘉尔带去幸福，成为他今生往后的庇护，如今，却成了阻碍他追求幸福的存在。  
“哥，看什么呢？”  
金有谦洗完澡出来，单手用毛巾擦着毛茸茸的半湿的头发，大大咧咧地只下身围了一个浴巾，一眼就望见了王嘉尔盯着手机，脸上浮现着笑意却不自知。  
王嘉尔总归是歉疚的，也许是做贼心虚，吓得一哆嗦，差点把手机甩出去，手忙脚乱地才接住，有些不自然地假装愠怒：“你小子胆子太肥了啊，说了不准再吓唬我的！”  
金有谦笑了笑，颇为讨好地拱过去，用脑袋去蹭他的颈窝：“啊~哥~你对我好凶啊！”发梢还湿着，触碰到肌肤是冰凉的，但是年轻男人的躯体是火热的，鼻腔里嘴巴里呵出来的气息能够让人心猿意马，热烫又湿润。  
王嘉尔从耳朵开始飞红，一股股邪火蹿向下身，金有谦也没好到哪儿去，浴巾裹得有些紧，已经被壮观的勃起顶出了一个大包。  
他们已经有一段时间没有做*爱了，王嘉尔很忙，加上家里的事，两人连见面的机会都屈指可数，金有谦一个人在王嘉尔这儿住着也没意思，早早搬回了宿舍，与其他成员相比，并没有多一分钟见到他的时间。  
难得有国外的行程，他不管不顾地把人抓进了自己的房间，又怕他不高兴，又不愿意咽下这口憋闷的气。  
两人对彼此的身体是极为熟悉的，敏感点在哪儿，如何做能够将对方逼疯。  
王嘉尔搂着他的脖子，两条腿挂在他的腰上，几乎承受不住，灼人的高温与过分用力的顶撞。  
但是逼疯金有谦的是他脖颈处一块已经几乎淡的看不清的红痕，像一面白墙上的蚊子血，醒目又难堪。  
擅长隐忍的孩子不过是性事上粗暴了一些，一句质问都没能张开口。  
事后仍是缱绻，抱着人细密亲吻，不停地说，哥，我爱你。

林在范趁着王嘉尔去卫生间，把人拽进了隔间，堵在死角里，微微低头，就要吻上去。  
王嘉尔伸手推阻了他的急色行径：“你干嘛呢？这是在电视台！”  
“你是不是又跟他做了？”林在范掐着王嘉尔的脖子，颇为用力地摩挲着上面用粉底遮盖住的痕迹。  
金有谦那天发疯，在那道红痕上又啃又咬，留下了青紫的爱意，没个十天半拉月，消不干净。  
面对林在范的质问，王嘉尔除了沉默，没有任何应对，垂着眼，也不敢去看那人暴怒的脸。  
“你为什么不愿意跟他分开？”林在范问出这句话的时候自己心里也在打颤，生怕听到什么令他受不了的答案。  
王嘉尔抽了抽鼻子，有些闷地开口：“我很喜欢你，我也爱你，但是我也很喜欢油缸米，很爱油缸米。”  
林在范闻言倒是没有暴躁地吼叫或者是有什么过激的行为，把人搂在怀里，两人沉默相拥。  
而隔壁的隔间里，金有谦的脖子上挂着耳机，却没有塞进耳朵里，沉默着，却哭得汹涌，像是水库开了闸一样一发不可收拾。  
当天演出结束以后，金有谦很快地跳上自己妈妈的车，就回家了，像个住校多日刚刚放假的孩子，兴奋又孩子气，看得哥哥们都忍不住发笑。  
林在范悄悄走到王嘉尔身边，金有谦不在的情况下，他们才敢私下里温存，像是在偷情一样。  
明面上两人几乎没有任何互动，也不说话，座位也总是分开的，但是私下里，抓住一切能抓住的机会放肆亲吻相拥，彼此爱抚对方的身体，因为机会向来来之不易，他们对彼此的渴望，比刚开始热恋时更加过分，连在身边站着什么都不做也觉得满足。  
王嘉尔本来还在因为金有谦嘚瑟着回家的样子笑得无法自已，却在看见他发来的短信的以后僵在原地。  
From Wuli油缸米：Jackson哥，真的很感谢你给了我一场美好的梦，我觉得比起金有谦，哥更喜欢油缸米，油缸米的梦想就是成为Jackson哥最疼爱的弟弟，所以，答应我，以后比起BamBam要更疼我哦！然后还有一件事，我们分手吧，Jackson哥。  
“我跟金有谦分手了。”  
王嘉尔靠在林在范的肩膀上，看似无意地提了一句。  
“我知道。”林在范吸了吸鼻子，淡淡地说。  
“你怎么知道的？眼力见这么好吗？”  
“他给我发短信了，说，如果我再犯浑，就坚决不会退让了，这次是看在我是哥哥的份上，才让我一次的。”林在范的语气平淡，甚至吐槽了一句：“真是中二病晚期。”  
王嘉尔没有再说话，眼眶红红的，心里不知道在想什么。  
林在范也跟着沉默。

良久，王嘉尔才问了一句：“这次能行吗？”  
林在范说：“不知道。”

王嘉尔突然想起来，曾经有一次，他在聚餐的时候搂着金有谦吐槽：“为什么人生会有这么多烦恼呢？苦痛也从不停歇......”  
“因为哥你对所有的人跟事都抱有期待......”金有谦给喝醉的王嘉尔边顺毛边哄着，但是说出来的话却令林在范侧目良久。  
一个人得跌落多深的谷底，才会以最坏的结局揣测所有的事，对疼痛麻木从不陷入。  
林在范看着照样愉悦欢快，对跟王嘉尔分手似乎毫无芥蒂的金有谦，觉得心口闷得慌，歉疚与心疼一起涌上了心头。  
“有谦啊，过来。”  
金有谦被林在范一个熊抱弄得浑身不自在，夸张地尖叫挣扎着，只在听见那句“谢谢”以后，愣神了两秒。  
回了一句：“不是为你。”  
然后继续开始闹腾，最后折腾得崔荣宰他们也挤了进来，闹作一团。

人生有无数次感动，久别重逢亦或是乍见之欢。  
王嘉尔于金有谦，恰恰是初见时的一束阳光正好，落在他的肩头，一个笑容正巧，对着少年人绽开。  
然而不是所有分手的人都有重逢的机会，更是很少的人能够欣喜相拥。  
金有谦明白，王嘉尔在心里为他留了余地，永远有一块地方为他柔软。  
甚至他与林在范，没有谁比谁重要。  
只不过，是把生的机会留给他，然后他们俩去怆然赴死。  
金有谦从来都是孤独的，更怕与王嘉尔变作怨侣，王嘉尔最爱他天真依赖他的模样，那就留下最初最好的样子给他，在我依旧能够的时候，给你所有想要，无论你开没开口。  
我懂你，我懂他于你，是一块陈年烂疮，剜去以后非但没有长出新生，反而膨出了一块又痒又疼又坚硬的肉芽组织，生机蓬勃，血流信号丰富，你看得见，感受得到，日夜苦闷。

我不是成全你们，这本来就是我爱你的方式。


End file.
